Rise Of the Guardians: Strange Love Has Risen
by Lynx27
Summary: Pitch is back with a new villain. As years have gone by The Guardians get another message from the Man in the Moon. They must choose a new Guardian. Who is this New Guardian? Will they be able to defeat Pitch his companion? Or will something much worse come upon them?
1. Chapter 1

**Author speaks in (****quotations)****.**

**Pitch P.O.V.**

_Manny thinks he has gotten rid of me. Well, not yet. _I walked into one of my shadows and out of the whole I had been sucked into. I walked straight into my friend's lair is. (Wow Pitch I didn't know you had any friends) "Hello Pitch, nice of you to pay me a visit. Did you perfect the black sand trick I taught you? I hope it was to your liking." "Oh yes. It was perfect. But that Jack Frost pest ruined my plans." "What?!" she yelled as she pounded her fist on her throne. "But I have a new plan. How would you like to make a wager with me my dear?" I asked. "Hmmmm…what do you have in mind Black?" she questioned. I gave her an evil smile, "It ends with us bringing the world into the darkness and shadows of fear. And we shall rule it. Pitch…"

"And Winnie"


	2. New Gaurdian!

*5 years later*

**Jack Frost P.O.V.**

Wednesday afternoon and I was walking around Burgess, when I saw the lights. I flew as fast as could to the Pole. But I was late of course. "Jack. You made it! Manny has chosen a new Guardian." North said. "What?!" the kangaroo and I yelled. "I thought Jack would be the last one?!" the kangaroo asked. "We don't need any help, plus we destroyed Pitch. So there is no more danger." I stated. "No. He is back, but with someone else! We don't know who he or she is and that's why Manny called." Tooth said. Sandy kept pointing arrows to the Moon. We all looked up and saw Manny shine his light to the middle of us. A table thing pushed out of the ground and was about to show us who was the new Guardian. Everyone got closer to the pedestal thing as the light shown on it. Once Manny showed us who the new Guardian was I almost died, if I was human of course. "Yes!" cried the oversized Kangaroo. "Out of all the-"I began to say. "This is great! It's been a long time since I have- I mean we have, seen Chauna!" Tooth yelled. Sandy was making fireworks out of dream sand. "This is great news, no Jack?" asked North. "No! I hate Chauna she is so stuck up! And never understands true fun!" I say, giving them a pout. "I'll get 'er!" the next thing I saw was a missing rabbit and a flower on the floor. "Oh, no." I said.

About: Chauna

(Full) Name: Leprechauna

Nickname: Chauna

Friends: Bunny, and Tooth. (Hasn't met North yet)

Enemies: Pitch and Jack Frost

Bio: Chauna is the leprechaun for St. Patrick's Day. She died in a field of clovers as she tried to save her brother from being killed by her father who had gone mad. She now brings luck and gold (sometimes, because she likes to keep her gold) to the children of the world.

Personality: very sweet and happy, push her buttons and she can be very vicious, about always lucky, and loves to have fun (but picks on Jack just to see him upset), and thinks it's funny to see Jacks face go from its natural pale to red.

Favorite Color: Green (Or Course)

(Has an Irish accent)

**Chauna P.O.V.**

It was a beautiful day in Ireland. St. Patrick's Day was only but a month away but I must prepare me clovers for their trip. They leave with me leprechauns in only a wee bit over 3 days, and we must hurry. As I was on, my way to me grove a wonderful surprise came up to me. "'Ey, ankle bitter." Someone said I turned and threw me a kick at 'em they ducked and said, "Woo! 'Ey! It's me Chauna! Bunnymund!" my best friend said in a bit of a scared voice. "Mund?! What are you doing here?! And only a few days before me clovers are off too." I say a bit grumpy. "Sorry mate. But you gotta come to the Pole. We got some new for ya." He said in a happy tone. I turned around and whistles, wee moment later me main leprechaun came to me. I whispered, "Keep everything in order while I'm gone. Oh! And keep that Frost boy out. I don't want 'im messing this up a few days before St. Patrick's Day." He nodded and scurried off. "Let's go." I said and jumped into his whole. "Woohoo!" I yelled as I went through his hole. I always loved his bunny holes. We popped out of the top and the first thing I hear is, "What?! How come she didn't come in a sack?!" Jack said. "Because she is dear friend to Bunny." Santa said. "No Fair.", Jack mumbled. "Jack?! What's this guy doing here?!" I asked Mundy. (That's her nickname for him) "You have come to become a Guardian!" he said dodging me question.


End file.
